


Escape

by Carebear_exe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ace/Aro Draco, Aromantic Draco Malfoy, Asexual Draco Malfoy, Caring Severus Snape, Done Pansy, Gay Blaise Zabini, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Mistakes, Mother hen Blaise Zabini, Sickness, slightly sex repulsed draco malfoy, ya know not enough to show but it's still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebear_exe/pseuds/Carebear_exe
Summary: Dracos sick and lots more
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, None, fake relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	Escape

If you asked each house outside of Slytherin what the common room looks like it would go 

Hufflepuff- A big room full of black, just black 

Ravenclaw- You can try to ask them, they probably won’t answer you because they’re noses are stuck in a book 

Griffindor- Filled to the ceiling with skulls, the couches are made of skulls, the curtains too and carpets too. *they’re saying this while hanging upside downside on a tree with a knife in their hand

What none of them said was that Draco L Malfoy would be dying of a cold in the common room while his girlfriend (FAKE GIRLFRIEND because I stand by the belief the Draco is aro/ace, and the Slytherin sex god title was started by some stupid Gryffindor. Pansy and Blaise are the gay ones.) was standing over him smirking and his best friend/mother hen was urging him to drink the potions, the surprisingly caring potion master of Hogwarts provided. 

“I swear Blaise if you don’t get that goddamn vial away from my mouth, you will puke slugs for days, that potion will be the death of me.”

“ Just drink it damnit it’s not like it’s going to kill you.”

"You don't know that for sure, just watch burn my insides from how disgusting it is."

"Are you kidding me Draco. JUST.DRINK.THE.DAMN.POTION"

Draco and Blaise just stared at each other while Pansy like the snake she was slithered behind Blaise and stole the potion from his grasp without him realizing it, then got ready to strike in 3...2...1 Pansy tackled Draco off the couch, then pried open his mouth then poured the potion in, and then shut Draco's mouth so he would be forced to swallow. In this very practiced attack Blaise got knocked over Pansy's leg and now looked like he was on the ground search for something on all fours, while Pansy was sitting on Draco's lap. Then, Professor McGonagall chose that perfect opportunity to walk into the common room and bring her eyes directly to where they were. 

She then saw what was happening and what it looked like, she then stopped all movement, turned on her heel then walked out. the oblivious snakes continued to stay in that position, why you ask because it was comfortable to all parties, no one was gonna put moves on the other unless it was jokingly or to save another from creeps or strangers, but Professor McGonagall came back this time flocked with Dumbledore and Snape on her sides, they then walked in front of the group.

This is the reason the trio came back to their common room, more disgusted than they had ever felt in their lives. the exact reason you ask well they had just received "the talk" from their headmaster and deputy headmistress while their "Uncle Sev'' (not that they would ever say that in public) just stood in the back with a tiny smile adorning his face, so small you could just miss it because he knew of their sexualities, he was the father figure they never had. In the end, Snape had burst out laughing when McGonagall said "Look I understand there are hormones running through you're bodies, and you're attracted to each other bu--*cue Snape's slightly hysterical laughing* while the two staff members looked at their usually composed counter-part like he was saying that he wanted to give up potions, while that was happening the three snakes looked at each other, then with tiny nods agreed.

"Excuse me, Professors." Pansy started 

When all three turned their heads, two-sheet white faces, and one wheezing potion master, she started again "I'm gay" Blaise then spoke up from her right side "Same here!" while Draco replied with a meek "I don't like sex" the two out of know professors just sat there then McGonagall just said in an exhausted voice "you're dismissed" and the three were out of their seats before she even finished already halfway down the hall where they could hear Snape's laughter getting louder. while they were speedwalking/sprinting Draco hissed: "I told you that potion would be the death of me!"

**Author's Note:**

> is it good I hope so


End file.
